Turning Over a New Leaf
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Draco is finally free from his father's clutches...they only problems is that the rest of his family  and pureblood population want him dead. To keep him safe, he's staying with a muggleborn and her family....and that family is the Grangers....
1. The Troubles of a Son

**Yeah, I know, I'm horrible. Another story! This was written a little while ago . . . I think sometime last year, so excuse any grammar mistakes are all around lameness. I believe that I have gotten somewhat more skilled in the art of story telling since writing this . . . but I still want to post it. I know Draco is OOC, but hey, I can dream, right?**

**HP**

Draco Malfoy lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was currently having an internal battle with himself - he wasn't sure if he was losing or not.

_'I don't want to become a death eater," _he thought to himself.

A stronger and more confident voice in the back of his head spoke up, _'You really don't have a choice in the matter, your father is one, so is your mother and the rest of your family.' _

_'But all those people being killed everyday by them, defenseless muggles, I don't want to kill people,' _augured Draco back, he was doing this a lot lately. It was all because he was becoming - no unwillingly becoming - a death eater tonight.

_'So what! They are not our kind, they aren't worthy to walk this earth with us. Same goes for the half bloods and mudbloods,' _the voice said again. _'And there is no getting out of this now, the Dark Lord himself is coming to the ceremony tonight. If he or your father finds out that you don't want to be a death eater - in other words, turning blood traitor - then they will kill you. Son or not.'_

_'I know! I know!' _cried Draco to the voice. _'But it doesn't seem right, not anymore. How can I get out of this, and get rid of my father and the Dark Lord because they will never take this news sitting down. They will hunt me down and kill me if I just leave.'_

An idea struck Draco so hard that he sat up in his bed. _'That's it!' _Draco jumped up and ran to his closet, he quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. He walked into his father's study, he was sitting at his desk reading a large book. Draco cleared his throat and said, "Father, I'm going to go to Diagon alley for a while, just to pass the time."

"Fine, fine - just be back by five or you will be punished, you know how important tonight is Draco," said his father.

"Yes father, I know," and Draco walked into another room and to the fire place, he got a handful of floo powder and stepped inside the flames. "Ministry of Magic!" he said clearly - but not too loud so his father could hear. The large green flames consumed him and he was sucked into a tube.

When he came out he was in a farley large room, it had a fountain in the center with a house elf, wizard and others. Draco looked around, who in the world was he going to talk to? It was at that moment that Arthur Weasley walked by Draco.

"Mr. Weasley!" shouted Draco before he even thought about it, but it was too late, he had turned around and saw him.

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Mr. Weasley confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I need to talk to someone, maybe you could help," said Draco, he was aware that he was stuttering a bit.

Mr. Weasley must have heard it as well because he suddenly looked very concerned. "Yes, please follow me." Draco followed Mr. Weasley to his office and sat down across from him. "Now, what is it that you need to say?"

Draco took a deep breath, "My father, mother and whole family pretty much are death eaters," Mr. Weasley looked very confused, but interested. "I know that everyone knows that, but no one could prove it and here is your proof."

Mr. Weasley was silent for a moment then he spoke, "Draco, why are you telling me this?"

"Well, they want me to be one as well and I don't want that," admitted Draco. "I know your son probably tells you all the time how horrible I am, how much they probably think I want to be a death eater or am one, but I don't. It's expected of my family." Draco paused, then thought of something else. "You see, my initiation is tonight and the Dark Lord himself is going to be there, along with many other dangerous death eaters. I was thinking that maybe you could catch him if you sent a lot of aurors, and if not him then at least a few death eaters."

Mr. Weasley seemed partly speechless. "Why Draco, this is wonderful news. It could really help us, I'll have to contact Dumbledore, then from there all our best aurors." Then he turned to Draco and looked him in straight in the eyes. "Where will you go after this, if we do catch your father and mother, where will you live?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, like I said, most of my family are death eaters so they won't want anything to do with me - beside killing me."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "I'm sure the Ministry will find some place for you, you'd only need a place for this next month then you can go to Hogwarts. If we can't find a place I'm sure Dumbledore would let you stay a Hogwarts for the rest of the summer."

Draco nodded, Hogwarts would probably be one of the safest place to be. Dumbledore is the only one the Dark Lord ever feared.

After filling Mr. Weasley in on some details about the initiation Draco stood up to leave, "I better be going, so they don't suspect anything."

"We will see you tonight Draco, try to get out of the way when the aurors come, we don't want you getting hurt," said Mr. Weasley leading him back to the fire place.

Draco nodded. He then grabbed more floo powder, stepped inside the fire place and shouted, "Malfoy Manor!"

----------------------------------------

The initiation passed by in a blur, the Dark Lord was about to place the Dark Mark on Draco's arm when the aurors came busting into the room. Draco quickly ran to the corner of the room and out of the way of the spells being fired.

His mother and father were one of the first death eaters stunned, then a few others fell. The Dark Lord, however, got away. In all they caught seven death eaters, two of them his parents.

Draco walked over to them after they had been tied up and awakened. He leaned down so that they were eye level, "I'm sorry," he whispered to them.

After his father realized that he had betrayed them he started muttering curses under his breath, "You! My own son, you are no longer! Blood traitor! Get out of my sight!" he exclaimed.

Draco turned to his mother, she gave him a sad nod. She had never wanted to become a death eater either, but after marrying his father she didn't have a choice. She didn't want that life for him, for her only son. She just wasn't strong enough to stand up to him.

Draco stood up and took one last look at his parents, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and looked into the face of Mr. Weasley.

"Come, we have to go. First pack some things," he said quietly. Draco nodded and went up to his room, he pack as much as he could. Mr. Weasley shrunk a lot of his things and said it would lift the moment a wand touched the - no magic needed.

Mr. Weasley brought Draco to a Ministry car, Draco put his things in the back then sat in the front seat. Mr. Weasley started to explained where they were going.

"Dumbledore thinks it would be best for you to stay with a muggle family, there will be a muggle born in the house of course, in this case someone from Hogwarts," explained Mr. Weasley. "I know you coming from a pureblood family will have to get used to a few things and the family will help as much as possible. My wife and I would offer to take you in, but as you know we have our hands full as it is." Draco nodded, and looked out the window. "Let's face it, we both come from different worlds."

"Yeah, your family actually cares for each other's safety," snorted Draco, Mr. Weasley didn't reply to that.

"Here we are," he said pulling into a drive way.

Draco got out and grabbed all his things, then walked to the front door. Mr. Weasley knocked on the door, a moment later a man and a woman opened it, both were in their pajamas.

_"Well duh, it has to be at least ten at night right now," _scolded Draco in his head.

"Hello Arthur!" said the man shaking his hand.

"Hello Allen, it's nice to see you again," said Mr. Weasley. "This is Draco Malfoy,"

"Hello," said Draco quickly.

"Hello dear, you must be tired. I'll show you your room," said the woman.

Draco picked up his things and followed her up the stairs. She mentioned to a closed door, "That's our daughter's room, she's asleep now and you will meet in the morning." She walked down the hall. "And this is your room, I hope you can get a good night's sleep. From what Arthur says you sure do deserve it."

Draco nodded and the woman shut the door, Draco quickly got undressed and fell into the bed. For once he fell asleep not worrying about his father, the Dark Lord or death eaters.

HP

**Hehe. Things are gonna get interesting, aren't they? Please review!**


	2. Minnie!

**I'm so happy with all the reviews I got for this chapter. People really like this Draco...so do I...**

**I own Sam! She's sorta like me...**

HP

Draco woke up to the sun light coming through his window He tried to turn over and go back to sleep but he was now awake. He sighed, threw the covers off him and looked around the room. He wasn't able to the night before becasue he was so tired, but now he saw that it was a pretty plain room and probably a guest room.

Draco looked at the clock, and it read eight o'clock. He put a shirt on (he had pants on already, people!) and walked down the stairs. He followed the smell of bacon and found the kitchen. The woman from last night was at the stove and the man - Allen - was sitting at the table reading a paper.

Allen looked up from the paper and smiled. "Hello Draco, how are you this morning?" he asked.

"Fine," muttered Draco sitting down across from.

Allen laughed. "You must not be a morning person, neither is my daughter, only at school." Draco nodded.

"Here you are. Eggs, ham and bacon," said the woman setting a plate in front of Draco.

"Thank you Mrs. -" started Draco.

"I won't have any of that! Mrs. makes me feel old. Call me Amanda," she said.

"Okay," said Draco then he started eating.

"So tell me, what year of Hogwarts are you starting?" asked Amanda.

"Sixth," answered Draco.

"Really, so is our daughter!" exclaimed Allen. "Speaking of her, we should wake her up to meet you," he said looking up at the ceiling. Just then they all heard footsteps on the stairs. "Wow honey, we weren't sure if you died or not!"

"Very funny dad," said a voice coming into the kitchen.

A voice Draco knew. He heard it everyday in class.

"Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy. The boy we told you about last night," said Amanda. Draco slowly turned around and saw the face of a very shocked Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy/Granger!" exclaimed both Hermione and Draco.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Hermione.

"Like she said, I'm staying here for the rest of the summer," sneered Draco.

"What!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Hermione, what is this all about?" asked Amanda.

"This is Draco Malfoy, he's only been horrible to my friends since the first day of school!" said Hermione.

"I don't think I believe that, Hermione," said Allen.

"No, I was," said Draco, everyone turned to him. "My parents always had taught me that muggles, muggle-borns and half bloods weren't worth a dime. And I should be horrible to them, but I've changed."

Hermione laughed.

"If you need convincing there are seven death eaters in Azkaban today that you can ask, two of them my parents," said Draco coldly. "I told the Ministry where they were and when they'd be there, along with the Dark Lord."

Hermione choked on the laugh.

"You . . . you betrayed the Dark Lord and your father?" asked Hermione not believing.

"Yes, I did," said Draco standing up. "They wanted me to become a death eater, it was going to be the ceremony that I was to become a death eater. I didn't want to, that would mean killing defenseless muggles and muggle borns." Draco started toward the stairs, then turned back. "You can call me a coward if you want, in a way that's what I think I am - but at least I'm not one of them." And he walked up to his room.

Hermione was staring in shock at where Draco was just standing, it was like he was a completely different person.

"Hermione, I think you should go and -" started her mother, but she cut her off.

"I'm going right now." And Hermione walked up the stairs to Draco's room. "Draco?" asked Hermione knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" snapped Draco.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry," she said. "Can you please let me in?"

A moment later the door opened and Hermione was staring at a very stern face. "I'm listening," he said.

"Look, I didn't know that you did that," explained Hermione. "But can you blame me? You've been mean to me since the first day of school."

"I know and at first it was because I was raised like that and didn't know any better," started Draco leaning up against the doorframe. "But the summer before fourth year I started talking to this boy in Diagon Alley, I didn't know at the time but he was muggle born. He invited me to his house and when we got there I knew he was muggle born, but his family was really nice and he was one of the smartest people I had ever met. At that moment I started to question my father and the Dark Lord. Maybe they were wrong. I didn't tell my father that I was best friends with a muggle born though, he would have killed me."

"But you were still mean to me and my friends the past two years," said Hermione.

"I couldn't let my friends know, they didn't know about me being friends with a muggle born either," said Draco. "But I draw a line of playing along the second my father told me I was going to become a death eater this summer."

"I can imagine, that would be horrible," said Hermione, then sighed. "So, do you want to start out again? Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she said putting out a hand.

Draco took it. "And I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, smiling? It was weird to Hermione that it was a real smile and not a sneer. "So, are we on first name terms now, 'cause that is sort of weird."

"We can try, if it is too weird then we'll stop," laughed Hermione, then realizing what she just did shook her head again. _'Today is just too weird.'_

------------------------

Later that day Draco walked into Hermione's room, "Hey Gra- I mean - Hermione," he said, he stopped and looked around. "This is your room?"

Hermione turned in her chair, "Yes, what's wrong with it?" she asked.

Draco took one more look around her room. The main color of the room was red and silver - a combination of Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. "Nothing," he said simply. "I was wondering if you could help me on the homework for Charms."

"Sure, sit down," she said standing up and sitting on her bed, Draco took her chair.

A half an hour later Hermione's dad walked in with the phone. "Hermione, it's Sam."

Hermione grabbed the phone, "Thanks dad." Then she put the phone to her ear. "Hey Sam, what's up?"

Draco could hear a girl's voice coming from the phone. _"Nothing, what are you doing?"_

"Homework," answered Hermione sitting back on the bed.

_"I wish our homework was as cool as yours, who wouldn't want to do magic!" _exclaimed the girl. _"But no! I'm doing math and your turning dogs into cats or something!"_

"Sam, there's more to it than that," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "You have to work at it,"

_"Not you! Magic or not you ace it!"_ exclaimed the girl again. _"What a second, I have a call on the other line." _

"What's that?" asked Draco.

"A phone, you can talk to someone far away with it," explained Hermione.

_"Hermione! You are not going to believe it!" _screamed the girl._ "Eric Singer just called me! He asked me out!"_

Hermione jumped up and screamed surprising Draco, "No way! Where? When?"

_"To the movies then to dinner! You have to help me pick out an outfit!" _the girl exclaimed. _"You have some of the nicest clothes ever! I have to look good!"_

"Okay, come over right now!" said Hermione, then she hung up. She turned to Draco who was smirking. "What?"

"I never thought that you'd do the girl screams over guys," he said crossing his arms.

"So, I have two guy friends," said Hermione putting the phone on her bed. "When I come home I catch up on old times, besides, I don't think Ron or Harry would want me to do that."

"I know that," said Draco smiling, then the door bell rang. "Is that her? That was fast."

"She lives next door," said Hermione running down the stairs. Then come running back up with another girl. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders, a short jean skirt and a red top.

She stopped when she saw Draco sitting at Hermione's desk, "Wow, didn't know I was interrupting something," she said slyly. "I thought you said you were doing your homework, but really! I thought you'd at least wait till your parents were out of the house."

Draco and Hermione blushed, "SAM! You are so wrong!" she exclaimed. "This is a guy from school, he's staying for the summer."

"Oohh! Is this the guy you have that huge crush on! What was his name? Oh yeah -" Suddenly Sam found herself with Hermione's hand over her mouth.

"No Sam, it's not him," she said, still blushing. "He's in my house for one, this guy is in Slytherin."

"Oh! Bad boy! Never thought you'd go for them, Minnie!" she exclaimed.

"Minnie!" exclaimed Draco laughing. "I can't wait to call you that in a crowded hall!"

Hermione turned to Draco, "You do and I'll hex you!" Then she sighed. "Draco this is Sam, Sam this is Draco."

"Hey, sorry about Minnie's temper," said Sam shaking Draco's hand.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. I was punched by her once. . ." said Draco.

"Oh! So your that Draco!" said Sam, then she turned to Hermione. "Hey Minnie, I still want to meet that Harry Potter you told me about. He sound's great!"

"I'll see Sammy, but his godfather just died so he's not in the best mood," said Hermione crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait, Potter has a godfather?" asked Draco.

"I will tell you about that only if Harry wants me to," said Hermione walking over to the closet. "Now, unless you want to stay and hear all about how hott Eric Singer or all the other guys we talk about, then I suggest you leave."

"Gone and gone!" exclaimed Draco grabbing his homework and running out the door.

**HP**

**Hehe. Anyone know where the name Eric Singer comes from? Haha.**

**Hope you liked it! Please show your love by reviewing!**


	3. More Than One Surprise

**-giggle- You are going to like this chapter. -smile- **

**HP**

A few days later Draco and Hermione were in her room again, working on homework. Or at least, Hermione was, Draco was balancing a pen on his nose.

Hermione sighed in annoyance, though she wanted to laugh at how funny and strange the past few days had been. Draco Malfoy, pureblood and member of the Slytherin house, was actually acting normally! "Are you going to do your homework?" she asked.

"Nope," stated Draco, not moving.

"Lazy," said Hermione.

"Bookworm," retorted Draco.

"Ferret," continued Hermione.

"Touché," laughed Draco.

Hermione smirked at him. "See, you are learning well. I always win. This took Ron and Harry so long to understand this, but you, you accept your defeat."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I do not accept defeat," drawled Draco. "The war is on."

"Bring it on." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"HERMIONE!" Draco jumped at the loud voice as Sam ran into the room. He had only talked to Sam once and he was still getting used to her . . . bubbly personality, to put it nicely. "Hermione!" she exclaimed again, then jumped on her bed.

"Yes, Sam?" asked Hermione smiling.

"The date was amazing!" shrieked Sam. "Eric was . . . oh my God . . . he was just amazing. I don't think I even remember what the movie was about, I was just loving the fact that I was with the movies with him AND his arm was around me." Sam squealed. "And he kissed me!"

"Cute, Sammy!" laughed Hermione. "And it only took you how many years for him to ask you on a date?"

Sam glared at Hermione. "Oh miss know-it-all, I don't see you with a guy." She looked over to Draco. "Or do I?"

"Sam," said Hermione sternly, but Sam was already laughing.

"Fine, I get it," she giggled. "He's not your boyfriend, but you should get one . . ." Sam turned to Draco. "Is she going out with anyone at that school of yours?"

Draco burst out laughing. "I don't think I'm the one you should be asking. I don't really know her too well, unless you count tormenting her for five years."

"Fine, don't tell me," laughed Sam again, then she stood up. "Let's go swimming, Hermione." She walked over to Hermione's dresser and opened the second drawer and began to file through it. After a moment she threw something at Hermione and pulled something else into her hands. "Do you have some swimming trunks, Draco?"

Draco nodded, he was about to ask which pool they were going to, but then he remembered the pool in Hermione's backyard. "Cool, met us outside." Then Sam pushed him out the door.

Draco did as Sam asked and dressed out into his swimming trunks, surprise, they were green. Then he walked down stairs and sat by the pool, dangling his feet in the water. After five minutes he heard the door slide open and looked up to see the two girls entering.

His mouth practically fell to the ground.

He almost couldn't believe was he was seeing, or thinking! Hermione Granger looked . . . wow. She had a bikini on and, well, she looked amazing in it. She was tan and pretty lean for a bookworm and -

"Watch out, Draco!" exclaimed Hermione running toward him, her hair blowing in the slight breeze. Before he could even think Hermione had slammed into him, though it didn't hurt too much, and pulled him into the pool with her. When they surfaced again Hermione was laughing. "You should have seen your face!" she exclaimed.

Draco smirked at her. "Oh?" he asked. "Did it look like this?" Then he began to splash her over and over again. Hermione started to do the same and suddenly a hug splash got them both as Sam cannonball into the pool.

The splash war lasted for several minutes, until Sam and Hermione teamed up against Draco and he admitted defeat. "Ha!" laughed Hermione. "I told you would admit defeat." Draco made a face at her. They continued to goof around in the pool for another thirty minutes until Amanda opened the slider door with the phone in her hand.

"Sam!" she called out. "Your mom just called, she wants you back home for a important dinner!"

Sam groaned. "I forgot all about that stupid thing," she muttered. "My family is having this other family over . . . something about drills or something else of boring origin." Sam pulled herself out of the pool. She pointed at the blue bikini that she had on. "I'll give this back tomorrow, hun." She smiled evilly. "Maybe you can save me tonight?" she asked hopefully.

Hermione laughed. "Sure, I'll come over with Draco and we can bust you out. What time?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe around seven, they come over around six thirty and my parents are planning on tea time for thirty minutes before dinner." She began to walk inside. "I'll be internally grateful!"

After Sam was gone Draco and Hermione agreed to get out of the pool and sit on the side, just like Draco had been doing before he was pushed in. Draco suddenly chuckled and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Draco, are you going crazy? Is the heat affecting you that much?"

Draco laughed again, but shook his head. "Not that, it's just so weird . . . the last few days have been the funniest I've ever had, and they've been with you." Hermione looked confused for a moment and Draco laughed again. "I mean, just picture it, we've been at each other's throats since first year - you've even punched me - and yet we're acting like best friends."

Hermione looked at Draco playfully. "Oh? I believe we are friends!" She laughed. "I have to admit, it is strange to think that we've been enemies for such a long time . . . you're personality is so similar to Harry and Ron's, though you provide more intelligent conversation."

Draco sent her a look. "I thought that was obvious." Hermione laughed again and looked Draco in the eye. Draco froze right there. As crazy as it sounded . . . he had never noticed how beautiful Hermione's eyes were. The were chocolate in color, so deep and brown that they betrayed her feelings. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was feeling . . . not only did he find Hermione attractive, but smart and funny and . . . he had fallen hard for her.

He lifted up his hand and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before he knew what he was doing. Her brown eyes widened at the gesture. Draco took a deep breath and spoke shakily. "So Hermione," he began. "What would you do if I kissed you?"

Hermione's eyes showed her confusion. Finally, she answered. "I . . . I don't know." She smiled. "Why don't you try. . . ?"

Draco smiled and hesitantly leaned into her face. Finally, his lips made contact with her soft red lips. They kissed softly, obviously hesitant at what they were doing, but still enjoying the feeling of the closeness. Draco broke the kiss slowly, and looked back into those brown eyes. This time they didn't show confusion . . . but something else. "Did you like that as much as I did?" he whispered.

Hermione's eyes shown as he said this. "Oh yes, I believe I did." Then she smiled shyly and kissed him again.

HP

Over at Sam's house, she was standing in front of the door. Anyone could sense her resentment of having to be here. Neither did she like the outfit that her mother made her wear. A yellow skirt that went to her knees and a white collared shirt. She bit back the glare when the door was opened and the family that was coming over for dinner walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Dursleys," said her father, shaking hands with the large, _large _man.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson, but do call me Vernon," replied Mr. Dursleys. "This is my wife, Petunia and son Dudley."

Her father nodded and shook their hands. "And please call me Andrew, this is my wife Linda and daughter Sam." He paused and looked at the small boy who was almost hidden by their large son, Dudley. "And who is this?"

Sam saw the resentment on Mr. Dursley's face. "Oh, that is my nephew," he all but sneered. Sam had the feeling that he didn't want him here at all, and by the look on the boy's face, he didn't want to be here either. "Harry Potter."

Sam almost gasped. This was the Harry Potter Hermione had talked about! Sam looked the small boy over. He had fly-away hair and was very small, especially compared to his cousin. His eyes were the deepest green Sam had ever seen, and the scar on his forehead was just like Hermione had described.

Sam's mother ushered the group into the sitting room; Sam walked slowly so she could catch up with Harry, but she noticed Mr. Dursley whisper to him. "No funny business, boy," he snapped.

"Don't worry, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied in disinterest. "I won't do anything."

Mr. Dursley glared at him, and continued in the sitting room, sitting next to his wife. Sam sat next to Harry, and smiled at him. He looked a bit surprised at that, but smiled back, however it was slightly strained. Sam wanted to tell him that she was friends with Hermione, and ask him questions that had been in her head for years - mostly about the things that Hermione had told her about their adventures at Hogwarts. She had always wondered if it was true. But she knew she couldn't, not now. Her parents didn't have a clue that Hermione was a witch, and it was clear that Harry's relatives didn't like the fact that he was a wizard. And Sam clearly remember that Hermione had told her that they hated him.

Sam sighed softly. She wished that Hermione and Draco would get here soon . . .

HP

Draco and Hermione had gone back to their rooms shortly after their kiss and changed into some dry clothes. When Draco walked into her room after he was done, she even dried his hair off with a quick spell.

"You can do magic outside of school already?" he asked, stilling looking into her eyes.

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Yes, I sort of used a time turner in third year, so I'm really a year older than I really am. The Ministry knows this and allows me to use magic."

Draco nodded and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, and she sat next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I told you it was weird," said Draco suddenly. "First we're friends then we're . . ." He looked at Hermione with a confused look. " . . . Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked.

Hermione blushed again. "Yes, we are," she said and Draco's face lit up. It was so strange, he had never felt like this before. "I know, it is strange . . . but really nice." Draco nodded and slowly put his hand into hers.

After a moment, Hermione groaned. "Oh no, Sam is going to tease me forever!" she moaned. "She's been calling us boyfriend and girlfriend since she met you . . . she's gonna flip, and there won't be an end to the 'I told you so's'."

Draco chuckled. "Speaking of, shouldn't we be getting over to her house in attempt to break her out?"

Hermione nodded and stood, not letting go of Draco's hand. The two of them walked in a comfortable silence to Sam's house. Hermione rang the doorbell and let go of Draco's hand, not wanting Sam to start with the teasing yet.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Anderson opened the door, smiling at the pair. "Oh hello," she said. "I suppose told you to come to break her out?" Hermione nodded; Sam's mother was just as much hers as Sam's. She smiled and ushered them in. "I don't think that we'll allow that, but maybe you'd like to stay for dinner? I don't think Andrew would mind, and I'm sure our guests wouldn't either."

Hermione nodded and followed Mrs. Anderson to the sitting room, Draco at her heals. "That would be wonderful, but only if it's not too much of a trouble."

"We'll just see then," said Mrs. Anderson. When the trio entered the sitting room, everyone turned to them, Sam's face lighting up at the sight of them. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, these are two of Sam's friends, Hermione and Draco. Would you mind if they came to dinner as well, I made a feast and there's more than enough."

Mr. Anderson smiled. "I don't mind, Vernon?"

Vernon eyed the two and shrugged. "It seems fine for me."

"Hermione?" said Harry, finally finding a voice.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of Harry. "Harry? What are you doing here?" Then her eyes went to the Dursleys. "Oh." She said softly.

"Do you know Harry, Hermione?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"Um . . ." began Hermione, still eyeing Harry's realities. She knew that the moment she said that she went to his school, they would know she was a witch and they would hate her.

"Malfoy?" said Harry suddenly.

"Potter," drawled Draco. "Fancy meeting you here, and no Weasel in sight."

"Draco," said Hermione in a warning tone.

Draco winced. "Sorry," he muttered.

Sam noticed Hermione's predicament, and stood. "Hey mum, is dinner done, I'm starving." Mrs. Anderson nodded and led them to the dinning room. The group sat comfortably around the table, and Harry sat next to Hermione, still glaring at Draco. Draco sat on Hermione's other side and Sam sat next to him. After dinner was on everyone's plates, Mrs. Anderson picked up on the conversation they had started earlier.

"So, Vernon," she began. "I know that Dudley goes to Smeltings, but where does Harry go?"

The Dursleys all paused for a moment, as did Harry and Hermione. Vernon cleared his throat. "He attends St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," he answered, looking at Harry. "He's a bit disturbed, I'm afraid." (He didn't sound that way at all.)

"Oh," said Mrs. Anderson, looking at the boy across from her.

"Yes," piped in Petunia. "We believe it is a side effect of the car crash he was in with his parents. They died but he lived, that's why he stays with us."

The grip on Harry's fork tightened as the lies spewed out of his Aunt and Uncle's mouths. Draco looked in between the Dursleys and Potter. As much as he hated to admit it . . . he hated Potter's realities. What was this rubbish of his parents dying in a car crash? Draco had always thought that Potter had been spoiled by his realities for being the bloody boy who lived, but that didn't seem like the case.

"That's nice of you, to take him in like that," said Mr. Anderson.

"Yes," said Vernon shortly.

There was silence for a few moments until Mrs. Anderson turned to Hermione. "Hermione? Draco? How do you know Harry?"

Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't quite say that she went to school with him, could she? She would have to reveal that the Dursleys were lying. She looked over to Harry. "We . . ." she began. "We went to primary school together," she answered, shrugging. "Haven't seen him for years, actually."

Mrs. Anderson nodded and the teens at the table, excluding Dudley, breathed a sigh of relief. After dinner Hermione asked Mrs. Anderson of Sam and Harry could come over to her house. Mrs. Anderson nodded and asked if Dudley wanted to come as well, but he said he would rather not. Hermione all but dragged Harry out of Sam's house, Sam and Draco running after her.

When the door was closed and they began to walk over to Hermione's home, Hermione almost screamed. "I hate those people!" she seethed.

"I have to agree," muttered Draco.

Harry turned to Draco and looked at him with confusion. "What?" Then he sighed. "Whatever, what are you doing here?"

"He's staying with me," answered Hermione, opening the door to her house.

"What? Why?" asked Harry.

"I'll explain in a minute," said Hermione. Then she called her parents in and introduced Harry to them.

"Nice to meet you again, Harry," they said. Harry said the same in return, then the went up the stairs.

Hermione collapsed onto her bed, as did Sam with her. Draco and Harry each took a seat on a chair, or in Draco's case, laid out on the floor. "Oh, by the way Harry, this is one of my best friends, Sam Anderson. Don't worry, she knows about the wizarding world."

Sam laughed. "Oh yeah, Minnie's been telling me about Hogwarts since the first year."

"Minnie?" laughed Harry.

Hermione glared at him. "Use it and you die." Harry nodded and pointed to him.

"Mind explaining?"

Hermione looked over to Draco, who nodded back to her. Hermione took at deep breath and began at the beginning.

HP

**Did you like it? You so weren't expecting Harry, were you?? Nope. :P And what about the Kiss??? lol. I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast...but I had to get moving! Please review!**


End file.
